Field of the Application
The disclosure is directed to the field of jewelry and accessory organization, security and display. More specifically the disclosure is directed to a collapsible, foldable accessory organization, with security features and detachable transportation system.
Background of the Disclosure
Devices have long existed for storage of jewelry and accessories. Typically these devices consist of jewelry boxes which are rigid and manufactured of opaque material with limited segregated storage space and which pose the problem of not being able to readily visually identify the pieces of jewelry one is looking for due to pieces being stacked one on top of the other in a disorganized form. Further due to the rigid nature of the jewelry box, it may not be collapsed for easy transportation or storage.
Many owners of jewelry and accessories travel from one location to another for business or personal purposes and bring the jewelry along with them on these trips. To date, the packing, unpacking and safe storage of these jewelry and accessories has been a time consuming and tedious process as multiple items of different types such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings, watches, brooches, hair/clothing accessories and the like are individually manipulated. These items get tangled together and disorganized as well as may fall out of the currently available jewelry organization devices during travelling.
Other jewelry storage devices currently existing allow for organization of the jewelry in a flexible, hanging device with pockets for easy viewing and storage of jewelry but these devices do not allow for storing the jewelry in such a way that it is hidden and not readily visible to intruders entering the premises with the purpose of stealing valuables. Furthermore other flexible foldable jewelry organization and storage devices do not allow for hidden storage of the jewelry/accessories in an organized manner in removable modules which can then be transferred as separate travel totes for transportation with only the jewelry needed for a specific trip stored therein.
Therefore, what is needed in the industry is a jewelry/accessory system capable of storing multiple types of accessories in an organized manner, which also can be hidden and not readily visible to individuals targeting jewelry to steal. Further, what is needed is a system with at least one removable module, so that the module can store a desired subset of jewelry on them ready to be removed and transported as a separate travel tote during trips.